


An interesting development

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9.23. Another perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An interesting development

The feel was vaguely familiar, even with the amount of time it had been since Death had felt it before.

Following the source he wasn't surprised to see Dean Winchester at the other end. He could sense the Mark of Cain working its way to transform the human, taking him out of his own influence. That was an interesting development, he certainly didn't expect it. Not that it would continue this way, the Winchesters would find a solution to this setback.

Death himself would keep an eye on the situation but there were more pressing matters at the moment. With the human souls still stuck on earth the reapers were all in disarray and the balance was still off.

Death watched as Crowley put the First Blade on Dean, waiting for the transformation to complete. Yes, this was an interesting development.


End file.
